The Forgotten One
by Pretty Sailor Earth
Summary: A year after the fight with Galaxia the scouts are all still fighting, but with new trouble brewing who is this new scout. Is she ally or enemy? And why is Darien drawn to her, does he in fact have a new soulmate and how does it affect the future.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon obviously....I wish I did.

**The Forgotten One**

**Prologue**

It had been a whole year since the fight with Galaxia. There had still been monsters to fight however. Small enemies that were left trying a last desperate attempt to make some sort of power play but these were easily defeated. The scouts were all closer than ever and felt like nothing could stop them from the future Crystal Tokyo they had dreamed of.

**Present**

"Oh Darien! Its soooooooo beautiful!!!! I can't believe you'dgetmesomethingsowonderful. ILOVEITILOVEITILOVEIT!!!!

Finally Serena paused to take a breath as she jumped in the air and almost tripped on her own feet. as she looked at the present that Darien had just given her while they sat at they're favourite bench in the park. Darien smiled, as much as his Serena had grown up in the last year there were times where she was the same super excitable girl he first fell in love with.

"Here let me put it on."

He reached out and grabbed the small heart shaped pink pendant from Serena and stepped behind her as he brushed the hair off her neck and did up the clasp on the necklace. Turning her around Darien couldn't believe that he was holding her, his soulmate, in his arms. Ever since the defeat of Galaxia he and Serena had had their issues to deal with. He knew that she had been hurt thinking that he had distanced himself from her while in fact he had actually been 'dead'. He also knew that she had feelings for the Starlight Seiya who had stepped up during his absense, and he understood but it hurt him knowing he wasn't there for her and to him it had felt like they were never apart. This had caused a tension between the two but they ahd worked hard and they were now close once more.

"I love you Sere...." But before he could finish the communicator on Serena's wrist started beeping. Sharing a rueful glance Serena answered the call.

"Venus whats going on?" Serena sighed, she really wished all these enemies would just go away so they could all move on with their lives.

"We need you at the mall now! There's a few monsters here and they're tougher than the ones we've seen recently. We could use the help!"

"Ok Darien and I will be there soon." She turned off the communicator and both her and Darien looked around and once making sure they were alone they transformed and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask headed off towards the mall.

Once they got there they saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury struggling with a bear-like monster and Sailor Jupiter and Mars attacking a human-like monster that had vines instead of limbs.

"About time you got here!" Mars yelled as she kicked the monster into a wall "Lets go!"

Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at the other scout and turned to the injured monster, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" A blinding light rushed towards the monster and a peircing scream could be heard as the monster turned to dust. Turning she saw that Venus and Mercury had finished off the creature they were fighting and Tuxedo Mask was in the process of helping Venus up and the rest were dusting themselves off. Smiling Sailor Moon struck a funny pose taunting Mars and then bursting out laughing.

"Oh you are such an idiot!" A steamed Mars shot back.

"We shouldn't be joking at this these were much stronger than the ones we've seen lately." The always logical Mercury piped up trying to diffuse one of the inevitable fights between the two.

"She's right these monsters were tougher but nothing I can't handle." Sailor Jupiter beamed wiping her hands together satisfied.

"You shouldn't be so confident, it will lead to your downfall."

Everyone jumped at the strange voice who had interupted their celebration.

"Who are you and how dare you talk to us like that!" Venus demanded looking towards the shadow the voice had come from.

"I am watching you and just thought you should be warned there are things coming you are not prepared for."

The shadow changed and a figure stepped out but still stayed enough in the shadow so as not to be fully seen. It was enough to see that it was the figure of a tall girl in what looked like it could have been a fuku.

Tuxedo Mask had turned sharply at the sound of the voice. Something told him that this voice was familiar and he took an involuntary step towards the shadow. He felt a gut wrenching feeling in his heart "_Who is this and why do I feel like I should know who they are?_"

"-ien. Earth to Darien!"

Startled he noticed a hand frantically being waved infront of his face and looked down into the eyes of a detransformed Serena.

"Oops I guess I zoned out for a minute." Sheepishly he detransformed himself realizing that the figure had disappeared.

"Well I'm tired lets go home!" and with that the group started walking away towards their homes in the midst of grumbling and questions of what had just happened. Through it all with his arm around Serena, Darien lost himself in his own world questioning what this feeling was.

**AN So here's my first chapter please review and give me some constructive criticism. THANKS!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN So thanks for the couple reviews I got on my first chapter! I hope to average a chapter a week some weeks I may get out more and some may take me longer especially because I'm not 100% sure where I wanna go with this story. Right now I feel like I'm on a roll though :). So keep reviewing plz!!  
**

Disclaimer: Oh I wish I owned Sailor Moon....but I don't however the other characters are my own creation.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 2**

Swirling fog surrounded Darien and was so thick He could barely see a few feet ahead of himself. Taking a step forward he tried to find something that would tell him where he was.

"Endymion"

Darien whirled around at the sound of his name, but he couldn't tell where it had come from.

"You've forgotten about me Endy," and with that Darien could faintly make out a female figure deep in the mist. Trying to get closer to the person he went to take a step forward but found he couldn't move.

"What's going on? Who are you and where are we?" he demanded impatiently.

"You left me all alone! You just like everyone else. How could you!" the voice sounded accusing now and was full of anger, but Darien felt a hint of in it as well.

"Of all the people how could you forget me my Endy? I thought I was important to you. Why did you leave me?" Suddenly the fog was illuminated with a bright flash and then everything went white.

Bolting up in his bed Darien breathed in deeply and reoriented himself to his familiar bedroom.

_What a strange dream. But it felt so real. _

Moving his covers he gotup and walked to the bathroom turned on the tap and splashed the cool water onto his face. Something had been bothering him since the encounter with the stranger at their last fight and especially now with this dream, something familiar. It was as if he should be remembering something.

"Who was that girl." he mumbled splashing more water on his face and looking in his small mirror. Suddenly something hit him and he grabbed the sink with a jolt. SHE HAD CALLED HIM ENDY! How could she have done that, no one called him that name. Well no one but Serenity, so who was this stranger to call him that. Combing his hand through his hair he grimaced and made his way back to the bedroom, laid back in bed and tossed and turned until finally falling back into a fitful sleep.  


* * *

"Those stupid sailor scouts will lever know what hits them."

"Its true they have become lazy and overconfident ever since they defeated that foolish Galaxia."

The first speaker, an extremely tall man with dark brown hair and dressed in a dark grey soldiers uniform turned to his companion.

"Are you sure you can handle this, we can't afford to lose this because you can't make yourself follow through with the plan."

The woman he had been talking to turned fiercely glaring at the man.

"How dare you question me, Leonidis, I hate them more than you can ever know you foolish insignificant gnat!" and with that the woman turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Chuckling the man turned to the dark swirling pool he had been looking into before their conversation, "We shall see, we shall see about that."  


* * *

Trista was walking down the street carrying some groceries she had bought at the request of Michelle who had apparently decided to cook a fancy meal for them all tonight. Suddenly she felt something pull at her and a feeling similar to that of vertigo. Shocked she rushed up the walkway to her house and dropped the groceries at the step. Without pausing she quietly transformed and in her place stood Sailor Pluto and with that she disappeared.

Entering the hall where the Gate of Time stood she paced stressfully, something was wrong.

_Something has happened to the timeline, something is off._

"I must check the future maybe I can get some answers there." She said to no one in particular. With that she opened the gate and stepped through to the future.

Entering the future was like entering a second home to Pluto, as familiar as her own bedroom. But this time it was different. Instead of stepping into Crystal Tokyo a land full of peace and ruled by her Queen she stepped into a place that looked almost exactlythe same as the time she had just left.

"WHAT what happpened? This isn't right. I have to find out what happened."

Turning quickly she raised her staff but before she could transport back to the Gate everything went black.  


* * *

Serena bounced into the Crown Arcade with a huge goofy grin on her face. She had just finished school and had gotten the best mark on one of her tests... well ok it was only 70% but hey it was WAAAAYYY better than the marks she used to get. She was really trying in school now and her grades were actually starting to go up now. Glancing around she didn't see any of the girls here yet so she ran up to the counter and sat on one of the stools there.

"Hey Andrew! Have you seen Darien yet today I was gonna meet him. I wanted to tell him about my math test and how i got a 70 on it!!!"

" Congrats Serena! But no I haven't seen Darien yet this afternoon I guess he's running a bit late." The blond headed boy turned and brought over Serena's usual chocolate milkshake with lots of whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Mmmmm Thanks Andy." And with that she dug into her drink.

A few minutes later Mina and Lita entered the arcade and joined Serena. The topic of conversation quickly turned to gossip and talk about the girls next shopping trip and Andew quickly ducked away claiming to have customers to serve.

Just as the conversation was reaching its peak all of a sudden a set of screams pierced the air and cries of people yelling could be heard coming from just outside. The three girls looked at each other.

"Alright lets go ladies I can't wait to pummel this thing." Lita smiled pounding her fist into her other open palm.

"Andrew!" Serena got the arcade workers attention and he nodded to them. It was nice having Andrew know their secret, and it made this so much easier too. The girls slipped into the backroom and a few seconds later Sailor Moon, Venus, and Jupiter emerged and ran out the door. Just down the street the scouts saw people being drained of energy but a freakishly tall woman with bright purple hair, long talon-like fingernails, and eyes that looked like those of a cat and shone bright purple. She was dressed in a tight dress of dark purple, red and black.

'Well this is new." Venus remarked quietly, and it was true all they had fought since Galaxia had been rogue monsters unhumanlike and with pretty much no intelligence, this was definitely different.

"Leave those people alone! Whoever you are stop right now or I will punish you!" Moon cried getting the attention of the strange woman.

"HAHAHA you must be those stupid sailor brats. Well I Tanzanite will crush you like the garbage you are!" and with that she sent two blasts of dark purple energy towards both Venus and Jupiter which flew so fast they barely had enough time to dodge. And with that two smaller monsters appeared in the spots the energy had hit.

"We'll get these you go after the main one Sailor Moon." Jupiter directed as she grappled with the new enemy.

Nodding Moon turned to Tanzanite with a determined face while her opponent just smirked.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" But instead of hitting its target it blasted the wall behind.

Sailor Moon blinked in surprise.

_Where did she go?_

Suddenly she heard a laugh behind her. Turning she realized that it was too late as another blast of energy came towards her.

"SAILOR MOON!" an echo of cries from both Venus and Jupiter as they realized what was happening after finishing off the other monsters. But instead of feeling the pain of the attack Moon was suddenly swept up in a sea of black and whisked out of danger. Looking up she gazed into the face of Tuxedo Mask.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think?" _I can't believe he's all mine, my hero! _she smiled_._

"Next time I'll let you get hit." Mask jokingly responded.

Turning back to the battle Sailor Moon got back on her feet.

"TANZANITE GET BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

The voice had seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere.

Frowning the strange woman sighed. "Well guess I'll destroy you another day," and with that she was gone.

Confused the group stood dumbfounded but each a little relieved, they hadn't been prepared for this.

"See there are still things out there you are not ready to face." with that the strange girl from the last battle emerged from an alley. There were still shadows covering most of her features but Moon could just make out that in fact she was wearing a sailor fuku made of black and silver and she was leaning on a staff of some sort.

_Another Scout? Who is she, and is she here to help us?_

"Who are you and are you a friend?" she addressed the newcomer.

"Thats for you to remember and not my problem." The girl snapped and stepped back into the shadows. Venus ran after her but returned shaking her head indicating that she was gone.

"We'd better get the others together and tell them what happened" Jupiter suggested.

Mumbling her agreement Moon was watching Tuxedo Mask as he gazed in the direction the strange scout had disappeared. She noticed the glazed look on his face and something made her feel like something was very off. Concerned she stepped towards him and put her hand on his shoulder snapping him out of whatever he had been thinking. Turning he smiled at her and they all went to the alley and detransformed after Venus contacted Artemis to get everyone together at Raye's temple so they could have a meeting. As they made their way there Serena was haunted by the look she had seen on her lovers face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Thanks for all the support for this story you guys. Its really motivating me to shell out chapters. I'm hoping that its not too slow for everyone, but I think I may know how I want the story to come out now :).**

Disclaimer: I wanna own sailor moon.... if only.... but everyone else is mine!!! :P

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 3**

Darien was sitting at his usual seat at the Crown Arcade watching his best friend taking orders for a group of girls at one of the tables. He chuckled to himself watching one of the girls flirting mercilessly while Andrew was totally oblivious. Ever since Rita and Andrew had been together it seemed he didn't even look at a girl twice.

_Thats how I used to be with Serena too._

Frowning he hated the fact that he felt so strange lately. It had been a week since him and the girls had fought what seemed to be their new enemy and he had been on edge ever since. He'd been plagued by the same dream almost every night as well and he had been getting more and more stressed by it all. He knew his mood had been affecting Serena as well. He had been trying to hid it all from her as best he could but he noticed the concerned glances she gave him when she thought he didn't notice. Sighing he picked up his coffee and took a sip. Andrew came back over and Darien looked at him grinning.

"I see you have a new fan club there buddy."

Andrew blinked in surprise, "what on earth are you talking about Darien?"

"Oh come on you can't tell me you didn't noticed the looks those girls were giving you."

"Really?" Andrew looked over at the group and one of them smiled and winked at him causing him to blush and rub the back of his head embarrassed.

Watching his friend Darien couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Ahem, I'm glad you are having a good time but could I get some service here?"

Both Andrew and Darien turned to the speaker and both their jaws dropped.

Beside Darien stood a stunningly tall woman, she looked like she could have been a model. She had long black hair down to her knees but she had streaks of silvery grey throughout and two chunks of the silver pulled back in braids and brought together at the back, tied with a gold clip. she was dressed in a dark red tank top and dark designer jeans.

"Can I get a mocha latte with no whipped cream, to go. I'm in a rush too so hurry up please." Andrew nodded and turned to get the woman her order grumbling about how rude people could be. Darien was still staring as she turned to him and she looked at him with cool light grey eyes that had flecks of blue. Self concious Darien looked down at his coffee feeling guilty for staring. Andrew returned with the woman's order and she turned and stalked out of the arcade. Darien couldn't help but stare as she walked out the doors.

* * *

Raye was sitting at her fire meditating waiting for the other girls to come for their meeting. Sighing she was having difficulty scrying, nothing was coming to her. Suddenly the fire sparked and Raye opened her eyes. In the fire she could see an image.

"Sailor Pluto? Why am I seeing you?"

"Mars. I have something important to tell you. Something has happened, Crystal Tokyo has disappeared. I don't know what happened but something dangerous is coming. You must be careful and warn everyone else. Be on guard Sailor Mars fix the past so the future can go back to normal!"

With that the image was gone.

"PLUTO! Pluto where are you I need more answers!"

A little while later everyone had gathered at Raye's temple and had been watching Raye pace back and forth stressed. She had even contacted Darien and the Outers (excluding Trista, who not surprisingly couldn't be reached) to come so that everyone could here her news.

"Raye stop! Tell us whats going on." Amy coaxed her friend so that they could all find out what was going on.

Smiling ruefully she sat and told everyone about what she had just seen. This started a whole frenzy of conversation until Amara stood up and got everyones attention.

"I don't know what this all means but Michelle, Hotaru and I have to find Pluto. We will leave the rest up to you." She looked over at Serena for approval.

"I understand, please be careful and bring her back to us."

With that the three scouts got up and left the room.

"I'll need more information about this new enemy if we are going to get any leads." Amy was typing in her computer but looking frustrated.

"Well isn't this an interesting situation you have all gotten yourselves into."

Jumping, everyone was surprised by the strange voice that had interjected their discussion.

Before the 5 girls and boy stood a Scout none of them had met before. Dressed in full sailor uniform she stood and they realized that this was the same girl who had shown up after their last couple fights. This time however she was not hiding in the shadows. She was in a fuku with a black collar and silver bows in the front and back. Her skirt was of alternating black and silver panels and she had black boots. She was not wearing gloves but in one of her hands she held a large staff made of silver that looked similar to Sailor Pluto's garnet rod only smooth all the way down with small black jewels and a gold jewel on top. Now that they could see her clearly they saw that she had long black hair with silver streaks and piercing grey eyes that were staring in Serena and Darien's direction.

"Thats right I know who you all are Sailor Scouts. My name is Sailor Guardian and I'm here for you!." she pointed accusingly at their group, directly at Darien!

**AN Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it'd be a fun way to end it. Should update in a few days so you won't have to wait long :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took a little longer to get this out than I wanted, had a bit of writers block. Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed my story so far, especially chocolatemud and sangoscourage :P. I'd love more opinions as well so please R & R. Also please let me know what you think about a possible character death. I have done a lot of writing but I prefer doing shorter chapters so the next chapter should be up pretty soon!**

**The Forgotten One **

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was staring at the stranger in shock. Unconciously Lita and Raye had stepped defensively between this new scout and Serena and Darien.

"You really think that you silly little girls could stop me from getting what I want? I'm more powerful than all of you combined ."

"We can always test that theory." Lita growled.

"Stop it!" Everyone turned to look at Serena, "you are a scout too. We don't need to fight we are all on the same side aren't we? We can work together." She looked pleadingly at Sailor Guardian with hopeful eyes.

"I am no friend of yours princess. You may have forgotten our past but I have not. We are NOT on the same side and I will destroy you all!" With that she took a step forward but was confronted by the four girls protecting their prince and princess. Smiling she laughed loudly.

"Really girls, you can't take me on in your sailor scout forms you think you can beat me as mere humans?" Raising her hand a ball of silver energy formed and she threw it hitting Raye and knocking her back into the wall unconcious. Seeing her friend injured Lita turned with fierce eyes you could practically see the lightning shooting from her eyes.  
"How dare you!" and she rushed the attacker but was tossed away by a second burst of energy. Finally the remaining two girls braced themselves. Sailor Guardian grabbed her staff with two hands and stepped up to Mina and Amy. With lightning fast movements she swung the staff knocking Amy off her feet and then ramming the other end into Mina's stomach causing the blond to collapse in pain, and with that she stood in front of Darien and Serena.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Darien cried stepping in front. Pausing you could see a flash of what looked like pain pass over Sailor Guardian's eyes but just as quickly it was gone shifting back to their cold menacing look.

"Still protecting her till the end are you. Oh Endy, if you only knew the whole picture. No matter you will come to me eventually, you are drawn to me and you know it. I'll be waiting." With a mischevious look she moved to Darien and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while all he could do is stand in shock. Turning she winked cruelly at Serena, "till next time Serenity." and with that she was gone.

Darien and Serena went and helped the other girls up, including Raye who had just started regaining consciousness. It turned out everyone was ok with the exceptions of a few bruises and some hurt pride. After some discussion the group decided to go home and rest and meet back tomorrow, which luckily was a Saturday, to figure out what had happened and what they should do once they had time to process it all. Mina and Serena also needed to go home and fill in Luna and Artemis on what had happened since they had missed the whole thing. Everyone took off and split into different directions waving goodbye with promises to see each other the next day. Serena and Darien both started walking together in the direction of Serena's home which involved cutting through the park. They walked in silence which was surprising considering Serena was rarely quiet. Concerned he looked down at the blond who seemed to be off in her own world and was biting her bottom lip, a telltale sign that something was bothering her. Steering her off to the side the two sat down at their favourite bench.

"Sere, whats wrong? Talk to me."

Lifting her face up with his hand, she looked at him her blue eyes watery and threatening to spill tears and with a pained quiet voice she responded.

"She called you Endy.....I thought only I called you that. Maybe you two were close in the past... maybe you and I were never........" and with that she burst into tears unable to finish. Darien scooped her into his arms comforting her. "I love you Sere. Never forget that, no matter what I love you."  


* * *

"TANZANITE!"

"Yes sir. What are your orders? The tall woman bowed as she entered the room and adressed Leonidis.

"I want you to go after the Sailor Scouts. Draw them into a trap with one of your monsters. Make sure you gain energy from them, we need it to succeed with our plan."

"Yes sir, my pleasure I'll get all the energy you need." as she went to leave the room the man stopped her.

" Wait, Tanzanite. Do not kill the scouts, Celeste wants that pleasure for herself....and for now we still need her."

"But that takes the fun out of it." cringing at the glare she got for the comment she nodded her assent and left the room. Walking down the hall she met up with another woman almost as tall as Tanzanite herslf, this woman had dark red hair and maroon eyes the same cat eye shape.

"Coral, how is our guest?" she said adressing the other woman.

"Still unconcious, but she should be waking up soon. I don't understand why we are keeping her here instead of killing her she could be dangerous to us."

"We have our orders sister. Besides without her rod she cannot cause us too many problems."  


* * *

Pluto opened her eyes and took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dark surroundings. SHe didn't know how long she had been out but she hoped her message had gotten through to Sailor Mars. Rising from the bed she had been lying on she looked around. it seemed she was in a tiny cell with only the bed as furniture.

"So you are awake." A female figure came out of the shadows and Pluto steped to the bars of the door to where she was being held.

"Its about time you woke up you've been lying there forever."

"Who are you and what do you want with me. I'm warning you I am Sailor Pluto guardian of time and whatever you are planning will not succeed I will stop you!"

" Oh calm down would you, theres nothing you can do to stop me. Besides you don't even have your precious garnet rod, what do you plan on doing without it." Blinking Pluto looked around her and realized what the woman said was true.

"I'm surprised Pluto, of everyone I thought you would be the one to remember me."

"What what are you talking about? Who are you?" With that the woman stepped clearer into the light, reached out and touched Pluto on her tiara. With the contact a flood of memories came to Sailor Pluto with such a rush it caused her to stumble back. Gasping she looked at her captor with a new sense of recognition.

"NO! Sailor Guardian! How could it be you, what are you doing here like this." and then looking down in a pained whisper, "we thought you were lost...."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well this chapter is out sooner than I expected but I was kinda on a roll. Told you it would be out soon :P. Keep R &Ring and thanks again everyone.**

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 5**

"Lost?! You all thought I was lost? You didn't even look for me! None of you cared what happened to me. Then you all forgot about me! Don't you dare try and feel sad or guilty about what happened, I saw how much you all really cared about me because of this. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU ABANDONED ME!" Sailor Guardian was pressed right up to Pluto's cell and was screaming bloody murder at her. "I was alone, deserted, but you were all too busy to care. You walked away from me! I finally realized my place and have been waiting a millenia for revenge. So now I will make you all pay, and you, you my dear 'friend' (she spat this word out as if it was poison) and my precious Endymion, once he comes to me, will watch as I kill the rest of your precious scouts and your dear princess. Then when you have suffered that pain I will kill you both myself."

"You can't do this. You were sworn to protect us all you can't walk away from your destiny!" For the first time in a very long time the always stoic Sailor Pluto had tears streaming down her face. "We all loved you, I don't know why we forgot about you but I'm sorry. You died in my arms, I never lef---" But before she could finish she was hit with an energy ball and thrown back.

"LIES! I KNOW THE TRUTH. YOU JUST SPEAK LIES AND YOU WILL PAY." and at that Sailor Guardian was gone, leaving Pluto weeping on the floor.  


* * *

Darien brushed a piece of hair out of Serena's face, her sleeping form shifted slightly. Him and Serena had reached her home about a half hour ago. She had entered by the front door greeted her family and came to her room and met back up with Darien who had climbed through her window as to avoid being murdered by her father. They had then cuddled together until Serena had fallen into a fitful sleep. Darien was torn he could see how much the experience tonight had hurt her and it crushed him to know that he couldn't comfort her and ease her pain as much as he should. He also couldn't ignore the draw he had toward this new sailor scout and the familiarity he felt when looking at her. Slowly he untangled himself from his girlfriend making sure not to wake her and slipped back out the way he had come. Needing the extra time and fresh air he decided to take the long way to his own home. Slowly walking through the park his mind was full of confusing and conflicting thoughts, he stopped at his favourite rosebush and bent to take in the scent. He'd always been drawn to roses, even in his memories of the past as Endymion, their scent always calmed him. So with a final sniff and he stood up and continued towards home. Something then drew his attention, another bush which he knew had probably been there for as long as he could remember. He walked over to it noticing it was full of tigerlilies, puzzled as he had never really noticed these flowers before, he took one in his hand and examined it in the moonlight. Suddenly a picture formed in his mind, a face, very familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, it was the face of Sailor Guardian. He dropped the flower, took a dazed step back, then shaking it off he came to a decision. He knew what it was he needed to do.

_I have to find her. Find out who she is and end this one and for all._

Transforming into Tuxedo Mask he took of into the night to find the enigma, not knowing how it would end or what suffering it may cause but knowing that he must go.  


* * *

The next day found the girls and Luna and Artemis, now all caught up, together once again at Raye's temple. Darien however was noticeably absent, which was strange considering all that had happened, but not necessarily unusual. They had been talking for an hour coming up with nothing. Neither Luna nor Artemis had any idea who this Sailor Guardian could be or what the new enemy could be up to. The meeting however felt somewhat awkward and this was due to the fact that Serena had barely said a word prompting many concerned glances from her friends. She didn't even fight back when Raye tried to goad her by taunting her in her usual manner. Everyone was tired and frustrated when suddenly they heard a cry coming from outside. Looking at each other they all transformed and ran outside.

Outside they saw Raye's grandfather and a group of girls who had been there to buy charms being attacked by a slimy blob like monster and floating in the air a few feet away stood the woman, Tanzanite, that they had met before. Beside her this time however floated a large spherical dark purple gem.

"Venus Love Me Chain" Just as the monster was about to attack one of the girls Venus' chain wrapped around it restraining it.

"Mercury and I will take care of this thing, you guys go after her" Venus yelled as the two girls ran and Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody hit the monster. The remaining three turned their focus towards Tanzanite.

"This is where it ends. I am Sailor Moon and you are dust!" With her signiature pose she got the woman's attention.

"Well then sailor brat, give it your best shot." Tanzanite taunted with a menacing smile.

"My pleasure." Sailor Mars stepped forward, "Mars Flame Sniper" The attack flew towards its target but instead of hitting anything it shifted and seemed to be drawn into the gem and disappeared. Gasping Mars turned to the others confused.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" but the same thing happened with Jupiters attack, growling in frustration Jupiter punched the ground, causing a mini localized earthquake.

"The gem its collecting the energy of our attacks! They will all be useless." Mercury ran up followed by Venus, typing furiously on her little computer.

"There's got to be a way,"

Sailor Moon was getting desperate, Tuxedo Mask wasn't here and while it wasn't strange for him not to come to a meeting he always showed up to a fight, he always knew when she transformed. Frustrated she lashed out, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation" Still nothing, the gem absorbed Moon's attack just like the others.

Laughing Tanzanite brought the gem up to her hands. "Good job, this should do for now. Great job ladies it was fun, well, not as much as it could have been, but fun nonetheless." Pausing she pondered something, " ah why not just one shot." Grinning she turned and shot a beam of energy at the girls and it hit Sailor Moon in the shoulder knocking her to her feet and sliding her back straight into a tree. "Ooops, my bad," and she disappeared.

The girls ran over to their princess and Mercury bent down to check the wound. "Its just superficial, looks like she missed"  
"Or she meant to just graze her." Mars piped up.

Venus looked down at her friend and noticed the tears in her eyes, "Sailor Moon are you ok. Whats wrong?"

"Where was Tuxedo Mask? Why wasn't he here? He's always here..." and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

**AN: I hope you like the way I portrayed Pluto. I like imagining that she is more dynamic and that it is possible for her to be broken and not totally emotionally detached, but let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You guys have been great and I'm sooooo glad you like the story, its definitely keeping me motivated. Keep R & Ring.**

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 6**

Tuxedo Mask had no idea where to start looking. He knew nothing about the person he was looking for. He'd been wandering for an hour no real destination, just wandering.

_What am I thinking, how am I supposed to find this woman. I know nothing the only way I'd have a hope is if she wanted to be found and thats not likely._

He had wandered out to the pier. Reaching the boardwalk he leaned on the rail and looked out at the ocean with the moonlight glinting off its surface. He'd been coming to this spot for years it seemed ever since he was a boy after he lost his parents, not often but always alone. This spot had always made him sad, remembering all the things he had lost. He'd all but stopped coming here since he'd discovered he was Tuxedo Mask and met Serena and the others. Serena always managed to help him forget the sadness he felt. Frustrated thinking over all that was happening he hit the railing with his fist.

"Careful, you don't want to break anything do you."

Freezing he gripped the rail with both hands. Turning slowly he looked into the piercing grey eyes that had been haunting him for weeks, she wsa not dressed in her scout uniform but he still knew it was her, and he also recognized her as that same rude customer from the arcade the few days ago.

"Who are you really and what do you want from me?"

"Oh Endy, oh wait it's Darien now isn't it? Or Tuxedo Mask, the defender of the weak and helpless." She was mocking him, he knew it but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Still don't remember me do you, well at least you remember some things at least. You do know that this was OUR spot right? In the past we had a spot just like this one. We could spend hours here together."

Shocked Tuxedo Mask stared at her dumbfounded, "W-W-What?! What are you talking about? Tell me whats going on and why I feel drawn to you?" Angry he grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully, but she only smiled. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Oh come on you really think I'll make it that easy for you? Just tell you everything. You were the one who forgot, its up to you to remember. Maybe me killing your friends and your precious little princess will jog your memory." All the playfulness in her was gone now, only anger could be seen in her eyes.

"I won't let you get that far! I'll kill you first." Tuxedo Mask clenched his teeth and moved as if to attack her.

"Oh I don't think so. You wouldn't be able to." With that she raised her hand and both her and Tuxedo Mask disappeared.

A little while later....

Darien woke up with a start. He had felt a familiar feeling, it was the feeling he always got when Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. He instinctually reached to his breast to transform but found that he could not. Confused he finally realized he was not at home or anywhere familiar for that fact. He was in a small cell of some sort. _  
Where the hell am I. I have to get to Serena!_

Pacing he was getting more and more frustrated by the second. He had no idea where he was, how he got here or what was going on. After pacing for who knows how long suddenly Darien was brought to his knees in pain. Serena had been hurt, he felt it in his chest and there was nothing he could do. It was his fault, she was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. If he hadn't taken off on his own after Sailor Guardian he wouldn't have been stuck here wherever here was. Finally done with his pity party he'd had enough, it was time to get answers. He walked up to the door and grabbed the doors.

"Someone better let me out of here RIGHT NOW! I swear you will pay for this, I want to know what I'm doing here! Sailor Guardian!!!" Screaming he made himself hoarse but didn't expect an answer, so he was shocked to hear a quiet but familiar voice.

"Darien! Darien stop its useless," Across from him was an identical cell and in the dorrway stood Pluto looking at him with a pained half smile.

"Pluto? How on earth did you get here? We've been looking for you. Whats going on and where are we? Pluto, Serena was hurt, I don't know how bad but I need to get to her!" He was talking so fast and tears were falling from his face, partially from frustration and partially from worry for his girlfriend.

"Shhh, Darien. Its ok, Serena's strong she'll be ok. I don't know where we are, but Darien I remember. I know who Sailor Guardian is."

"What? How? Who is she? Tell me Pluto, please."

"Something blocked all our memories of her from the past, I don't know how or why. Darien, Sailor Guardian's real name is Celeste and she's your twin sister."  


* * *

Sailor Guardian walked into the council room and plopped into a chair with her staff resting on her lap. She watched as the other person in the room paced impatiently.

"Leonidis you must relax. Everything is going according to our plans. Tanzanite brought back plenty of energy from the scouts attack and next time we'll get even more."

"My patience is wearing thin Celeste. We need the energy to destroy this stupid planet and I want those scouts dead not thrown in a cell and kept as pets! I have no time for your petty vendetta anymore."

"Let me remind you that you need my help to make your plan work but I am GOING to get my revenge on those brats FIRST! Besides I think its time anyways. I plan on luring those brats here now that we have Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask and I will ruin them."

"Make sure you do or I'll do it for you I'm still in charge and don't you ever forget it." Guardian got up and walked out in a huff.

"Coral," Leonidis called to the red headed woman in the doorway behind him listening quietly to the converstation, "watch her and the second you think she is slipping, kill her."

"Yes sir," and with a bow she was gone.

**AN: Whew there it is you all know who Sailor Guardian is now, but not why she's trying to kill everyone hehehe :). I know some of you guessed it already so good job. Hope you liked it I'm not sure I do I had trouble writing it but I've started on the next chapter already and its going well so YAY. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I'm starting to get to my favourite part in the story. In the next few chapters everything should be explained. So please keep reviewing this is my first story and I'm glad its working out so well!**

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since the girls had last fought with Tanzanite. There had been a few small fights with smaller monsters but nothing that was very hard to handle. This was good because the girls were at their breaking points by now. Darien had been missing for a week now as well, they had checked his home, he hadn't been to classes and Andrew hadn't seen him either. This was sending Serena into a depression. She hadn't smiled since she had gotten hurt and she would often bee seen staring off into nothing with her eyes watering. Her friends were at a loss of what to do, nothing was cheering her up. They had also heard from the outer scouts a few days ago who had been having no luck finding Trista either. The only somewhat good news was that they also hadn't come into contact with Sailor Guardian, since they still didn't know how deal with her. Serena and Mina still held on to some hope that she could be an ally, Amy was on the fence claiming the lack of information prevented her from coming to a conclusion, and Raye and Lita were firm in the fact that she was dangerous and needed to be taken out.

Mina and Serena were in Mina's bedroom, the girls had been making sure that Serena was never alone, even to the extent of having nightly sleepovers. The two girls were sitting on the bed reading comic books and listening to music. Mina kept glancing slyly at Serena over her comic book, she could see that Serena wasn't really paying attention to what she was reading. Mina put down her book and took Serena's as well.

"Ok Serena, you need to talk to me. I can feel your pain, tell me what you've been thinking."

Serena looked at her with a blank expression.

"Mina, I know where Darien is."

"What? Serena what are you talking about you know where he is and you aren't telling us? Or going to get him? What is going on?"

"No, I mean I don't know exactly where he is. I know he's with _her_. I can feel it. He went to her and left me. I knew it would happen I saw the way he looked at her. I know you know he was drawn to her too, you are the scout of love and princess of Venus after all."

Mina looked down guiltily, she knew that she couldn't deny it and that would only hurt her friend more.

" You're right Sere. There was something between them, but Serena we don't know anything about her. What you and Darien have is more than that, you've died for each other you are soulmates. Nothing can get between that. You have to have faith, things may not look so good right now but that doesn't mean we can't fix it."

Serena looked at her friend and for the first time in a week she smiled a real smile.

"Oh Mina you are right I just have to have hope. Darien will come back to me I just have to believe it!" and with that she knocked the other girl on her back with a huge hug and they laughed together.  


* * *

LIta came up and placed the basket on the spread out blanket. The girls were having a picnic in the park the mood was happier then it had been in a while but they all knew in the back of their minds that they needed to do something instead for just sitting around waiting for things to happen.

"Mmmmm. Litha thith foodt ith thoooo good!" Serena cried with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah its really good Lita I wish we could have your cooking everyday!"

"Aww thanks guys. It was nothing really."

The girls kept eating and joking around. At one point Serena grabbed the last cookie and Raye complained that Serena always took more food than everyone else. This started a shouting match with escalated into Raye chasing Serena in a circle trying to tackle her for that last cookie.

"Awww a picnic. How cute. I see you've all forgotten about your missing prince. So can I join?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced the newly arrived Sailor Guardian.

"What do you want this time." Raye demanded getting between Sailor Guardian and Serena.

"Now is that the way to treat another sailor scout, how rude."

"We don't have time for this." Lita, Mna and Amy quickly transformed followed by Raye and Serena. Soon the five scouts faced Sailor Guardian together.

"Shine Aqua Illusion" Mercury's attack sped toward Guardian but as it did Guardian pulled out a large onyx gem similar to the one Tanzanite had carried during their last fight. Mercury's attack was absorbed into the gem just like the others had with the purple gem.

"Oh yeah maybe I should have told you I had this sooner, would have saved you the trouble. Handy little things these are, useful too, gets me all the energy that we need and quickly too. Anyone else wanna try?" She shot the challenge out at them smiling with confidence. "No? OK. Well I only came here to give you some information anyways. You are to come to the Chenai Mountain, west of town. there's a cave entrance at the base just off the road. I trust you'll be able to find it. We'll be waiting for you there."

"What makes you think that we'll come, since its obviously a trap." Venus asked.

" Oh thats simple," Sailor Guardian looked pointedly at Sailor Moon, "because I have Endymion and Sailor Pluto and if you don't I'll kill them." She maockingly waved and then disappeared leaving the scouts standing alone.

"Guys," Sailor Moon spoke quietly making the others look at her, her expression determined, "get the outer scouts, let them know whats happened and get them to meet us. We are going to end this, we're going after her."

The others nodded then after all detransforming they took off to make preparations and to tell their parents they were sleeping at Lita's.  


* * *

A few hours later found 8 women all standing in front of a tall mountain facing a small entrance.

"Are you sure about this princess, you know its a trap."

"Yes, Michelle I know. But we have to get Darien and Trista back. This is the only way."

"Its about time, I'm ready to kick some butt!" Amara put her arm around Serena and got an emphatic agreement from Lita and Raye.

"Ok everyone, are we ready?" Mina looked around at her friends and allies, she had an impending sense of dread, a feeling that all of them may not come out of this alive. Everyone nodded, all turning serious knowing this was it.

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Saturn Planet Power"

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Neptune Planet Power"

"Moon Eternal Make Up"

Once the bright light dissapated 8 Sailor Scouts stood in the girls places. THey shared a glance and entered the cave.

**AN: I wanted to make this chapter longer but my boyfriend wanted the computer and since it is his and I'm only borrowing it from him while mines getting fixed I figured I should give it too him :P. Next chapter will be out soon and we'll get into the real action!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out I was without a computer for awhile. But I'm back now so here goes. **

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 8**

The scouts entered the cave and paused to let their eyes adjust to the darkness. A few feet ahead they saw tiny flickers of light coming from what must be torches. The group of girls walked forward towards the light with Uranus and Jupiter in the lead. Mercury was furiously typing on her tiny computer.

"It seems we are no longer on Earth but have been transported somewhere else."

"Do you know where we are then Mercury?"

"Not yet. I don't have enough data yet."

The group had made their way down the corridor and walked out into a large circular room. The room was basically empty but was well lit with torches all along the walls. The girls spread out looking around. Sailor Moon approached the wall and put a hand up against it. A wave of sadness hit her and she didn't quite know where it came from. She was also feeling a good amount of dread, she had had a feeling ever since they decided to come here that what they were going to face today was going to turn her world upside down.

Out of nowhere at the far end of the room another doorway formed. Through it a small girl walked through. At first glance you might think that it was an innocent but this girl had bright green hair and dark black eyes which gave her a really creepy look to her.

"Hehe. You must come through here. She is waiting." With a giggle the girl went back through the doorway leaving the scouts on their own again. Sailor Saturn walked over to Moon and put her small hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready princess?"

"I don't know Saturn. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"You will be ok. We have faith in you, we'll get through this together. _I _believe in you Sailor Moon."

"Thank you, Saturn," the blond girl looked at her friend and ally with a sad smile. Turning to the rest, "Ok everyone lets go get Tuxedo Mask and Pluto back!"

They all gathered themselves and walked through the next doorway. They entered a small corridor that they could only walk through single file. Finally after what seemed like forever they exited the corridor and found themselves in another room similar to the one they just left only this time there was a chair at the far end of the room and draped in it with her legs dangling off the side and her staff in her lap sat Sailor Guardian.

"Well its about time you got here. I've been waiting forever."

"Give us back our friends!" Sailor Moon pushed to the front desperately .

"Getting right to the point are we?" Moving her legs she sat properly in her chair looking almost regal like a queen sitting on her throne. "Alright, you want to see your friends here you go." She snapped her fingers and the wall beside her shimmered and then disolved showing both Darien and Sailor Pluto standing behind it.

"Darien! Pluto!" Sailor Moon cried running over to where the two stood and tried to reach them but a mist seemed to block her from touching them.

"Sailor Moon." Darien reached out to the mist with sad eyes, the mist swirled around their hands but didn't allow them to touch.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to mention that to. Besides I can't have you all reuniting and interfering with me killing you and having them suffer now can I." Sailor Guardian was standing now tossing her staff back and forth between her hands.

"You wont touch her!" Uranus ran up and got between her and Sailor Moon. "I'll stop this now. URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus attack went at Sailor Guardain but she rolled out of the way and the attack hit the chair behind her blasting it to pieces.

"Ok you first then. GUARDIAN TWILIGHT BLAST!" Raising the staff above her head she swung it down and twirled in a circle a beam of energy flew from the staff and hit Uranus in the stomach. Uranus collapsed and blood could be seen coming out of her mouth.

"URANUS!" The others all cried rushing to her side while Jupiter and Mars stood protectively in front. Neptune knelt down and held Uranus in her arms, quietly she looked up at Mercury who was checking the vitals a tear in her eye, "she's gone."

Angry Neptune stood and was about to attack Guardian herself when she was stopped short.

"Stop!" Everyone froze in shock as Pluto yelled again for everyone to stop again. "You can't kill her, please don't kill her."

"Pluto what are you talking about she's our enemy. She just killed Uranus!" Neptune was crying in fury, Everyone was confused.

"I don't understand why don't you want us to kill her?" Venus asked as Sailor Guardian just stood holding back with a menacing, knowing smile, obviously wanting to see how this would play out.

"You can't kill her," this time Darien spoke quietly and everyone had to strain to hear him, "she's my sister. My twin sister."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was so shocked they didn't know what to do.

"Well the cats outa the bag now, its true. My name is Celeste and I was princess of Earth, Endymion's sister." Everyone turned back to Sailor Guardian, Venus couldn't help but glance back at Darien kicking herself for not noticing the similarities and connection sooner. "Well I think its time for you all to remember what really happened. It'll be nice to know that when I kill you you remember everything." She touched the gold gem on her staff and the room was filled with a blinding white light.

**AN:I know its kinda short but I wanted to end it here because I wanted the flashback to begin in a new chapter. The full flashback will be either one or two chapters depending on how much detail I go into. I'm really excited because this is my favourite part (I'm even thinking of doing a prequel to this story based in the Silver Millenium!!). I promise the next chapter wont take as long to come out, probably Sat or Sun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 9**

_Flashback..._

_They were in a crowded bedroom, a group hovered around a lavish bed, in it laid a woman, the queen of Earth. A doctor came over with two small bundles in his arms which he put into the queen's arms._

_"Congratulations Magesties! Its twins, a boy and a girl. Not only that they both seemed to have aquired crystals. The boy possesses the Golden Crystal signifying his succession to the throne as we suspected, but the girl also carries one, an obsidian crystal. It seems she will be a leader in her own right."_

_The queen looked up at her husband, the king, who was looking down at her love evident in his eyes. "Oh Endymion, they're perfect." The monarchs looked down at the two newborns and smiled. The rest of the people in the room quietly left to leave the royal family in peace.  


* * *

_

_A Few Years later..._

_"Now presenting the royal family, King Endymion and Queen Terra!" Applause rose in the ballroom as the King and Queen made their way down the stairs which spiraled down into the room. "And now celebrating their twelfth birthdays is Princess Celeste and Prince Endymion II" An even louder applause came from the crowd as the two royal children came down the same set of stairs their parents had come down, arm in arm. Both children had ebony coloured hair and looked very similar the only difference between the two other than their gender was that the princess had streaks of silver in her hair and had grey eyes whereas the young prince had deep midnight blue ones. There was a mix of emotions from the two of them. Princess Celeste was excited because for the first time there was going to be people from the Moon Kingdom there! The relationship between Earth and the Moon had been strained for the past few decades but both kingdoms were working toward peace and this party was a first step to relations between the two worlds. They had all heard about how exotic the Lunarians were and Celeste for one was excited to see what they were like. Not only that the Moon Princess Serenity was supposed to be there with her mother the queen and her guardians the princesses from the other planets, she was happy to have other girls there close to her age that she could hang out with. This was precisely the reason that Prince Endymion was dreading this party. The fact was he knew that he was going to be required to interact with the young moon princess and he was not interested in doing anything of the sort. She was supposed to be THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM for goodness sakes, he was so much more mature than that he didn't want to be in charge of entertaining a foolish immature brat of a princess._

_"Endy, be nice now. You never know they could be really fun!" Celeste whispered to her brother noticing the slight scowl on his face and jabbing him in the side._

_"Yeah right. Fun. Well at least the guys will be there too. They can suffer with me." Celeste rolled her eyes and gave up. The guys of course were her and Endymion's guardians, Malachite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadite, and were Endymion's best friends as well. The two reached the bottom of the stairs and joined their parents who were standing with a tall woman, obviously Lunarian, with her pale face and silver hair pulled into a strange hairstyle with pigtails flowing to the ground with buns on top. _

_"Celeste, Endymion, this is Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Thier mother introduced the woman and they bowed/curtsied respectively._

_"Nice to meet you, and may I say happy birthday as well," the queen smiled her voice sweet and musical, "I would like you both to meet my own daughter, Princess Serenity." With that she motioned and a young blond girl, with the same hairstyle as her mother, came up beside her._

_"Hello, its nice to meet you and happy birthday," the young girl smiled shyly looking up through her eyelashes. Celeste smiled and looked over at her brother, she held in a laugh when she saw the look on his face, a mixture of shock and awe, and he couldn't take his eyes off the blond princess' bright blue ones.  


* * *

_

_Six Years Later..._

_Celeste rolled her eyes as she saw her brother slip away on the transportation pad. He was off to the moon once again no doubt. He had been slipping away more often lately to go see Princess Serenity. At first she hadn't agreed with the two of them seeing each other and had refused to help him sneek visits with the princess. Things had started to turn bad between the Moon and Earth again and Endymion and Serenity had been forbidden to see each other, but eventually she caved seeing how happy the princess made him and how in love they were she couldn't take that away from him. Luckily she was one of the only people who could travel to the Moon and planets because of being a sailor scout. Grimacing anger welled up in her again, it wasn't fair! She didn't want to be held down by duty and responsibility. She may not be heir to the throne like her brother was, but instead she was supposed to be some special Sailor Scout destined to protect the solar system from evil and to make sure the rest of the sailor scouts were safe. This caused tension because of the rebels on Earth and how the relations with the Moon was frowned upon, but supposedly it was her duty. Stupid word, even her best friend, Princess Trista, Sailor Pluto, was never around anymore because of it. She had to be at the Gate of Time more often now to fill her 'duty' as the guardian of time._

_Suddenly Jadeite ran up to her anxious._

_"Princess, the King and Queen are looking for you and the prince. Something has happened, the rebels have started attacking the castle!"_

_"What! Endymion is on the Moon I have to go get him we'll be there soon!" Jadeite nodded and ran back towards the castle. She quickly stepped onto the transportation pad and went to the Moon._

_She stepped off the identical pad looking out into the cool greyness of the Moon. It was so different here, calm, and had a very serene beauty to it, so different from all the different competing colours on Earth. Shaking her head she went off in search of her brother. She found them easy enough walking in a deep part of the castle gardens. Jogging up she interupted placing a hand on Endymion's shoulder._

_"Princess Serenity," she greeted the blond princess, now fifteen and had grown up to be a very beautiful woman, "I'm sorry Endymion but we have to go. The rebels are attacking, mother and father are waiting for us." Shocked he looked at the Moon Princess she nodded her understanding and wishing them both to be safe she watched the two run back to the transporter._

_Once they were back on Earth, they entered the castle through a back entrance. Once inside they heard sounds of fighting._

_"How could they have gotten inside so quickly?"_

_"I don't know but we have to get to the throne room quickly." As she said this, Celeste quickly transformed into her scout form, Sailor Guardian, it seemed that she would finally be putting all her training into action._

_They had almost reached the throne room when they met up with one of the royal guards. He stopped them quickly. _

_"Prince, Princess! Thank god you are here! The rebels breached the walls and we couldn't hold them back. They seem to have magic on their side we can't fight them. The Generals are missing and the King and Queen are dead. We mus fall back, regroup!" then thrusting a sword into Endymion's hand, "you are the King now Endymion."_

**AN: Ok so heres the first part of the flashback it may be a long one I keep adding things in. Hope you like it please review they make me happy and its my birthday tomorrow so I'd like to be happy :P.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry its been awhile since the last update but its been busy at my work and its only going to get worse so it maybe longer before the next chapter too, but I hope not. Anyways here goes and don't forget to review, its so awesome you all love my story!**

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 10**

_The fighting on Earth had lasted for days. The rebels had overtaken the castle and Prince (well technically King) Endymion and Sailor Guardian, with the remaining guard, were forced into the forest surrounding it. They were fighting a losing battle and their moral was low. There were rumors that the Generals were in fact fighting with the rebels at the side of the leader, Beryl, who had once been a noble but disappeared after becoming angry her attempts to attach herself to Endymion were unsuccessful. The news about the Generals was a huge blow and set Endymion into a depressed state, not only were they his personal guard but also his best friends. Sailor Guardian was at a loss for what to do she was hurting for her brother and grieving at the loss of their parents, they were in no shape to lead they hadn't been ready for this, and she was frustrated at the fact they couldn't even reach out for help, they were alone in this. Celeste was resting after another attack when one of the guards ran up._

_"Princess, I have news from the castle."_

_"What is it Terrance?"_

_"It seems that the rebels goal was bigger than we thought. They plan to attack the Moon Kingdom as well. They are launching their attack as we speak, the Lunarians have no idea what is coming. At least we should get a break they won't focus on us while they attack the Moon"_

_"OH! Thank you, you may leave, but say nothing to anyone at the moment please. I will speak to my brother." She watched the guard leave, pain now showing on her face. She knew that the only ones hurt by this news would be herself and her brother. The rest of Earth, with the exception of maybe her parents before, could care less and actually envied those on the Moon they would not be upset if the Moon Kingdom fell. She got up in search of Endymion and found him talking strategy with a few of the other...well I guess they were the rebels now._

_"Endy, I need to speak with you for a moment, its very important."_

_Nodding he walked over to her and they moved into the woods where they could speak privately. Celeste then relayed to her brother the news she had gotten and watch as his face turned to horror._

_"NO Serenity!" He hissed, "we have to do something we have to help them!"_

_"What can we do brother we can't reach them? We have no access to the pad to get us there, and no one would help, you know that."_

_"Well I can just sit here waiting to die knowing they are in danger. I will find a way. I'll sneak in to the gardens and get there if its the last thing I do."_

_"Well you can't do it alone, I'm coming with you. They're my friends too." Brother and sister looked at each other determined but neither had any hope in their eyes._

_A little while later the two snuck away from the temporary camp they had set up and made their way stealthily towards the castle. They managed to reach the castle and slip into the gardens undetected, it helped knowing all the secret entrances and hidden passageways. They worked their way to the corner where a small transportation pad sat, a secondary one that was not used often and not many knew about so it was not guarded or being used by the rebels. Looking at each other they only paused a moment, only momentarily allowing themselves a minute of guilt for abandoning their kingdom even knowing there was no other option, and stepped on the pad disappearing in an instant._

_They found themselves in the familiar greyness of the Moon, but the difference was astounding, instead of a cool calmness the grey seemed bleak and despairing. The sound of fighting could also be heard. Endymion and Sailor Guardian started running towards the castle hoping they weren't too late. _

_They reached the steps of the castle quickly and that also happened to be the sight of the fighting as well. Looking out Sailor Guardian could see the four inner scouts in the midst of the fighting but struggling as well and when she looked closer she saw that the scouts were in fact fighting none other than Endymion's Generals she let out a pained cry. This caught endymions attention and when he saw what she was looking at he turned away pain on his face._

_"Come we must go. There's nothing we can do for them now. I HAVE to find Serenity." They climbed the steps but before they could enter the castle Sailor Mars jumped in their way, having temporarily pushed Jadiete back._

_"Have you turned on us now too? I won't let you through if that is the case!" She glared at them in a mixture of anger and despair._

_"NO Mars, I'm so sorry we didn't know they'd come after you after destroying us. We came as soon as we could!" Guardian stepped up and in front of Endymion before he could lose his cool._

_"Oh I'm so glad. Go the Queen and Princess are inside in the throne room. I think Pluto is with them as well. We've got things covered here." She said this last part without conviction as she jumped back into the fight. Guardian and Endymion raced up the steps and went to go through the doors and as they did they heard a cry turning breifly as they ran they watched as Sailor Jupiter fell..._

_Entering the castle they ran through the lobby and up the steps to the hallway leading to the throne room. Reaching the hallway they stopped short as a tall figure blocked their way. Endymion held out his sword but a moment later both sighed in relief recognizing Sailor Pluto as the one blocking them._

_"Pluto! I'm so glad you are ok." Guardian ran up and quickly hugged her friend._

_"I am glad as well, you are both ok. I wasn't sure, there were so many possible futures. Come the Queen is in the throne room and Serenity is in her rooms, we must get together." They turned and continued forward deciding Sailors Guardian and Pluto would go directly to the Queen and Endymion would go to Princess Serenity and bring her to them._

_Sailor Guardian was slightly behind the other two watching their backs when something came out of the shadows beside her. A hand grasped her mouth and she felt a strange sensation in her back and stomach. Confused she looked down and saw a metal point protruding from her stomach. The hand dropped from her mouth, with wide eyes she looked at the man who had run her through with his sword and she recognized him as one of the guards who had been at the castle since she was a child._

_"Why?" she cried in pain._

_"You are all traitors!" He hissed into her ear and pulled the sword from her body, with that he disappeared. This caused guardian to collapse to her hands and knees in pain, crying out. She felt the darkness creeping up on her and fell to the ground. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her was her brother and best friend turning a corner and leaving her alone.  


* * *

_

_Celeste was in the darkness for what seemed like forever, st some point however she started to notice voices and movement around her. A little while later she was able to slowly open her eyes and blinked as she tried to get used to her surroundings. Moving her head slightly she managed to take in where she was. She coughed and gasped in both tremendous pain and surprise. She was on a set of steps in the throne room...ON EARTH! She was home. But how? Was the fighting over? What had happened and how long had she been out? Where was Endy and Pluto?_

_"Ah I see our young princess is awake." a harsh strange voice came out of nowhere and Celeste struggled to prop herself up on her elbows groaning in pain and the blackness threatening to take her again._

_"Easy my dear, you don't want to open your injuries again you may not make it this time." She blinked looking at the man who was speaking to her. He was extremely tall and had dark chocolate brown hair and the same coloured eyes. His face was long and chiseled, he would be very handsome if he hadn't looked so... cruel. "Oh forgive me, let me introduce myself, my name is Leonidis."_

_"Wh-what happened? Why am I here? Where is everyone?" She stumbled on the words panic setting in._

_"Well thats easy princess. We won, the Moon Kingdom is no more. And you my princess are all alone everyone else left you and you are the only one left."_

**AN: So this is the end of the main flashback. There will be smaller bits to add in the next few chapters but I hope you liked what I've done so far with it. I can't wait to do a prequel to this story :P. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Woot for quick updates! I was on a role what can I say...ENJOY! (its my longest one yet too!)  
**

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 11**

Present

The group stood in shock as the flashback of Sailor Guardian's memories ended abruptly. A sneer was on Guardian's face watching them as they processed what they had just were all ready for what was coming, Jupiter and Neptune itching for the fight, but something in Sailor Guardian's eyes stopped them for a moment.

"I didn't believe him at first you know. How could everyone I knew and cared about be gone? But once my wounds were healed Beryl and Leonidis took me to the Moon Kingdom and showed me the ruins. The blood was still there, all of it and there was so much." She looked out not focused on anything and under the cruel anger a flicker of pain crossed her as she spoke, "I saw Serenity's room where you Endymion sacrificed yourself for her and she killed herself after. I saw your bodies there and the Queen's and I learned of the sacrifice she made for all of you. You know what I felt then? You know what I thought?" She was getting angry again, "I was jealous, you all died and were going to get reborn. You were loved enough to have someone sacrifice themselves for you. I got none of that I was left behind. I was not a prisoner necessarily, not free but not confined to a cell or anything, no they made that very clear, but then again where would I go anyways. After awhile I began to realize the truth, maybe the rebels weren't totally wrong maybe the Lunarians weren't good for us, maybe they were in fact the cause of all the trouble. Leonidis was the one who saved me when I was dying, not the Queen, not my brother, but our 'enemy'. Years went by and eventually Leonidis and I realized that Beryl was too consumed with power and was losing her perspective and lost track of our goal to create a better world without the Lunarian's influence, so we left together with some of the others. We found out that you had all been reborn when we learned of Beryl's death. I came back here to Earth, I was still angry but willing to forgive and see all of you again, especially you Endy. But when I came back and tried to talk to you again, you ignored me and didn't even know who I was. It was then I realized you had forgotten, I knew you had memories from the Silver Millenium back, I could see it in you, but you didn't know me. That was the last straw, you had everything given back to you and I had nothing. But now I'm going to change all that and its your turn to lose everything." she spit these last few words out at them."

"Please, it doesn't have to be that way. I am sorry about everything that happened to you but we can be friends I know it!" Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes as she listened to the story and reached out to the other woman.

"It's too late for that!" Guardian lashed out and sent an attack out at Moon. Quickly jumping in the way Sailor Venus took the brunt of the attack, sending her to her knees in agony, Darien growling in anguish powerless to do anything. Seeing the attack on her princess Neptune took the opportunity and sent her Deep Submerge attack at Guardian who managed to dodge to the side but not before the edge of the attack hit her in the shoulder knocking her back a few feet awkwardly.

"Enough!" Pluto cried loud enough to get eveyone's attention, "Just stop a moment, I wasn't reborn either Celeste I have all my memories back, I remember what happened to us that day too and I know why we all forgot."

Guardian looked at her with suspicion still vengeful but couldn't help but be eager to find the answers to the questions she'd had for a millenia.  


* * *

_Flashback_

_Sailor Pluto was actually visiting the Moon when the fighting started. She had heard that the Earth had fallen and rumors that the King and Queen were dead. She worried about the fate of Celeste and Endymion, frustrated that there was nothing she could do to help, she wasn't allowed. Grumbling she really resented the limitations of being the Guardian of Time, what was the point of having all that knowledge and not be able to do anything to help? When the fighting broke out Pluto was with the Queen and was asked to stay and guard her. Antsy she paced back and forth across the room nervous, she didn't quite agree with Queen Serenity's decision to keep Princess Serenity in her rooms, mostly unaware of what was happening around her, but she abided by it. Suddenly a guard came in with news, apparently the young prince and princess of Earth were seen making their way towards the castle but they were unsure if they were there to help or to aid the rebels in attacking since their Generals were at that moment fighting against the inner scouts to take over._

_"My queen, Prince Endymion and Princess Celeste can't be fighting against us. I don't believe they would turn on us as well. The prince cares too much for Princess Serenity to attack us."_

_"I agree with you Sailor Pluto. Go find them and bring them here with my daughter, if its true about the King and Queen then we are all they have left and they risked their lives to get here to help."_

_Nodding Sailor Pluto walked quickly out of the throne room and made her way to the entrance of the castle. As she reached the upper lobby she saw two figures running towards her weapons drawn but Pluto did not prepare to attack._

_"Pluto! I'm so glad you are ok." Sailor Guardian ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Relief consumed Pluto, she had had doubt about her best friends fate up until this moment and glanced over at Prince Endymion glad that he was alright as well._

_"I am glad as well, you are both ok. I wasn't sure, there were so many possible futures. Come the Queen is in the throne room and Serenity is in her rooms, we must get together." She turned and the three of them made their way down the hallway as she explained what had happened on the Moon and what the Queen had asked her to do. They had made it to the branch where they would split Pluto and Guardian going directly to the Queen and Endymion would collect the Princess and meet them there. Suddenly Pluto had the feeling something was wrong looking behind her she realized that Sailor Guardian wasn't with them._

_"Endymion wait!" She put a hand on the prince's shoulder stopping him, "where's celeste?"_

_Nervous they both turned back the way they had come and when they rounded the corner they had just been Pluto cried in horror dread filling her and could tell the same reaction was coming from Endymion as well. They ran over to the body of Sailor Guardian laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Endymion fell to the ground and pulled his sister's body into his lap anguish apparent in his cries. _

_"No No, Celeste you can't leave me I need you. CELESTE!!!!"_

_Pluto was bent over the body of her best friend looking stunned at the blood pouring from the wounds in her stomach and back. There was too much blood there was no way.... she choked back a sob with a careful hand on Endymion's arm. _

_"I-I can't. They'll pay for this, I'll kill them all!" Endymion's anguish turned into anger in a flash. As much as Pluto wanted to give into this vengeance thinking as well she knew it was foolish and suicidal. _

_"Endymion no. What good will it do to get yourself killed now?" She looked into his midnight blue eyes and flinched at the pain there knowing it was mirrored in her own. "She wouldn't like that. We can't lose hope maybe the queen can save her."_

_Suddenly they heard cries coming from further in the castle and Endymion's head snapped up as they both recognized the voice as that of Princess Serenity's. _

_"Endymion, go, go to the princess. Save her!" He looked so torn looking down reluctantly at his sister. "I'll stay with her. GO!" She took Guardian into her arms and Endymion took off down the hall in the direction of Princess Serenity's room. Pluto looked down and brushed the dark hair off of the fallen soldier's face and saw the paleness for her skin and the blue tinge creeping into her lips, blood was seeping onto Pluto's uniform unnoticed as a single tear slipped from her face and splashed onto the cheek of her friend. Moments passed and the hope that Pluto clung to for her friends survival slipped away and with that she heard more cries and recognized that of both Endymion's and Serenity's. Anxiously, she wavered for a second but reluctantly laid Sailor Guardians body back onto the floor and ran the same way Endymion had before. She ran faster than she had before but still the scene that greeted her when she reached the princess' room shocked her and she was frozen. On the balcony was the body of Endymion obviously dead and beside him and half cradled with the prince was her princess a dagger pierced through her body. Beside both bodies the Queen was knelt the Silver Imperium Crystal hovered in front of her as Luna and Artemis obviously agitated stood by._

_"My Queen what happened? What are you doing?"_

_The Queen looked at her with sorrowful eyes and took in the blood on Pluto's uniform knowing in an instant._

_"They are gone Pluto. I must do what I can to have them survive. Even if not in this lifetime, they deserve a life of happiness."_

_Knowledge dawned and Pluto knew what the Queen had planned._

_"But no you can't! You don't have enough energy, you will die!" she argued but only weakly she knew that she was not going to be able to stop her._

_"I will do what I must," Pain crossed the queen's face as she started to use the crystal to send everyone to the future to be reborn, "I'm afraid Sailor Guardian is lost, Pluto I am so sorry. Something is wrong I cannot reach her crystal." A single tear appeared on the queen's face for the lost princess._

_"I will heal your pain though Pluto, and theirs as well." The queen motioned to her daughter and love, "I can supress your memories so you will not remember the pain of her loss." With that the queen reached her hand out to the Imperium Crystal and everything was bathed in a bright white light. _

_End Flashback  


* * *

_

"We didn't mean to leave you Celeste," Pluto hung her head for a moment her hair covering her face, then looking up she continued speaking, "We thought you were dead...gone...I couldn't.........I'm so sorry." She sobbed quietly as Darien put a comforting hand on her shoulder the memories given back to him just as painful for him.

**AN: Yay more questions answered. Now the question is if this will make a difference to Sailor Guardian or not ;). K wow this was longer than I expected but I think its my favourite chapter so far. Let me know what you think. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry guys its been a long week I've had a family emergency and I got food poisoning on top of it all. So this chapter might be short but I wanted to give you something :P.**

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 12**

Sailor Guardian stood there stunned the impact of the memories from Pluto were hard to process. But wait this didn't change anything right. They had still left her when she was dying right and she hadn't died they could have helped her. She was so confused but she wasn't going to let the hundreds of years of planning go to waste was she. Leonidis had been there for her when no one else was he never left, no matter what the reason. Stunned she took a step back holding her staff in front of her defensively now. Her eyes darted back and forth across the group facing her with expressions ranging from anger, to caution, to pity. She was still to shocked to act unsure what to do, with this hesitation two figures appeared in a doorway.

"Tanzanite, Coral what are you doing here?" Sailor Guardian hissed at the two sisters.

"What you seem to be unable to do," Coral shot back glaring at her, "to destroy these pathetic supposed heroes."

"Should be fun," her purple haired sister smiled as the two faced off against the scouts turning their backs on Guardian. Shrugging coolly, Sailor Guardian leaned against the wall, it seemed this was the solution, she would still get her revenge on the scouts for her pain, but with everything she could no longer bring herself to kill her past friends, so she could let the others do it instead.

"Give us our friends back now! Its time for some payback!" Sailor Jupiter crouched in a fighting position ready to strike.

Tanzanite and Coral just laughed.

"Bring it on little electropunk!"

Unable to contain herself Jupiter sent her Sparkling Wide Pressure attack at Tanzanite. Unconcerned Tanzanite sent a burst of her dark purple energy in the path of Jupiter's attack obliterating it and continuing towards Jupiter and caught her leg as she tried to dodge the return fire.

This was the spark that ignited the flame of fighting. Jupiter, Mercury, and Saturn took on Tanzanite, while Mars, Venus and Neptune fought Coral. Sailor Moon was watching her friends fight torn between helping them and trying to get to Darien and Pluto. Saturn and Mercury combined their attack which hit Tanzanite in the stomach injuring her greatly and causing her to drop back a step seemingly gaining the upper hand. The other fight however wasn't going very well, Coral was sending our beams of dark red energy and it was all the scouts could do just to dodge them. Then one of the balls of energy hit its mark, Mars with a dislocated shoulder and a gash on her arm was unable to get out of the way fast enough and the blast hit her directly in the chest. Blasted back she crashed into Sailor Moon knocking them both to the ground Mars lying in Moon's lap.

"MARS!" the rest of the scouts froze a moment at the cry.

"Don't cry you big baby, its nothing. Just a bruise thats all." Mars looked up and spoke brokenly through gasps with a small smile on her face.

"Oh Mars," Serena couldn't help the tears streaming down her face as she cradled her friend, "don't leave me I need you. You have to be ok."

"Stop it you idiot. Everything will be ok I have faith in you, just keep fighting." Mars was in more and more pain and was losing the battle to stay conscious quickly. She thought for a moment and then looked up at her princess turning very serious.

"Sailor Moon, you have to promise me something," she paused a moment and Sailor Moon nodded, "I believe that there must be a way to bring Sailor Guardian back to us, but if there isn't you promise me you'll kill her. You hurt her bad for me okay." She smiled and her eyes glazed over and she lost the battle to stay awake. Bawling now Sailor Moon shook Mar's unresponsive body and let out a wail. The other scouts were distracted from their fighting and looked back to the princess and fallen comrade. Coral and Tanzanite looked quickly at each other slyly seeing the opening and both sent slices of energy towards Sailor Moon before the rest of the scouts could react.

Sailor Guardian lurched forward a step and gasped involuntarily and Darien and Pluto screamed and launched themselves hopelessly at the misty barrier as the energy hit the unexpecting scout.

**AN: What a cliffhanger eh? So what has happened to Sailor Moon is she dead or will she be ok.....dun dun dun :P. Hope you like it again sorry its short but hey at least its something right. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Forgotten One **

**Chapter 13**

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. There was a flash of purple and redas the attacks from Coral and Tanzanite hit their intended target. Sailor Moon's eyes went wide in both shock and pain and she collapsed to the floor. The other scouts gasped and rushed to their leader's unmoving side. Coral and Tanzanite moved to stand beside each other smugly. Darien was trowing himself at the barrier blocking him from reaching Sailor Moon hopelessly but desperate and Sailor Pluto stood stoicaly not moving. Sailor Guardian had pushed forward unthinking as she saw the attack and a strangled cry forced out of her mouth, but this is what she wanted right? NO! Of course its not, they were her family, her friends. All of their pasts were filled with tragedy, she wasn't the only one who had suffered and they had thought she was dead. All the pain and suffering she had felt, all the trust she had put into Leonidis and he hadn't even trusted her, had had the two witch sisters spying on her waiting for the moment to take over. She had been a tool, nothing more, all the plans that her and Leonidis had planned were dependant on her use of her crystal but he hadn't actually wanted her. Emotions flickered over her face in the blink of an eye and with that everything changed.

Sailor Guardian forged ahead pushing Coral aside as she rushed past her towards Sailor Moon and as she reached her she was grabbed by Sailor Jupiter and Venus.

"I don't think so! Back off! I'll hurt you, I swear I will!"

"You aren't getting anywhere near Sailor Moon!"

"Oh enough," Guardian said exasperated, "I'm not going to hurt you or her!" Unknowingly tears were falling down her face. Saturn stepped behind and placed her hands on Venus' and Jupiter's shoulders and spoke in a whisper, "Let her through." As the others stared at her in unbelief, "trust me, it'll be fine."

Grudgingly the other two scouts dropped their hands and Guardian flew past them and scooped Moon out of Mercury's arms.

"Oh Serenity, I'm so sorry, everything was my fault, now and then," Guardian shook her head she had failed in her duty again, so much for a guardian. Looking up she had murder in her eyes which was matched by the two sisters facing them.

"Leonidis knew you couldn't do it."

"And now you turn traitor? How pathetic!"

"Ah well at least now we get to kill you like he asked"

Shock flickered through Guardian's eyes but she quickly recovered, she should have known.

"I was wrong, and you two are just tools to him too! He'll discard you as he would have me!"

"Like we don't already know that but we want the power he can give." Coral grinned and flipped her hair.

Growling Guardian stood and grabbed her staff tight.

"GUARDIAN TWILIGHT BLAST!" As she twirled the grey beam flew and hit Tanzanite vaporizing her in an instant.

"YOU BI--------!" Coral screamed in fury, "You are mine!!" She advanced on the scouts eyes focused on Guardian. The remaining scouts, Venus Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune stood by Guardian in support. Coral started hurling a volley of energy blasts but Guardian slammed her staff onto the ground infront of her and shouted.

"GUARDIAN CRYSTAL SHIELD!" in an instant a wall of energy shot up infront of her and the other scouts and as the blasts hit the wall they got absorbed.

"Wow cool!" Jupiter mumbled under her breath.

"I can't keep this up much longer and your attacks won't go through the wall either. I'll have to let the shield down, then attack! Give it everything! Wait first..." she glanced behind her and hesitantly took one hand off her staff and waved her hand. When she did the wall that had been containing Darien and Sailor Pluto disappeared. As soon as it did Darien stumbled to his fallen princess and Pluto rushed to Guardian's side.

"He needs you, go," Pluto whispered to her, "we've got her!"

Nodding Guardian looked ahead as Coral still tried to get through the shield.

"Ready, GO!" and with that Guardian let down the shield as Coral took a break and the scouts started attacking.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"

Coral managed to dodge the first few attacks but as Jupiter and Venus combined their attack it caught her on the side and she retreated a step.

Turning Guardian rushed to Darien and knelt beside him and he looked at her tears in his eyes, the same look Guardian remembered seeing him give her the day their parents had died.

"Oh Endy...." Without realizing it Guardian's attire had changed into a silver floor length gown that had an ivy pattern in green and gold, on the left side from the bust line down to the bottom.

"Celeste..." As Darien looked at her he changed as well into a dark uniform with silver armor and a red cape, he had become Endymion.

"I think we can fix this..." Celeste whispered as she looked down at Moon who had also been transformed into her princess gown. Closing her eyes she raised her hands to her chest and holding them out in front of her. From her chest a dark onyx crystal with flecks of silver through it came and hovered above her hands. Opening her eyes she looked at her brother and he brought forth his own Golden Crystal, knowing instantly what Celeste was doing. Grabbing each others hands their crystals hovering before them they focused all their healing energy into the body of the fallen princess bathing the three of them in a bright silver and gold light. The two were completely unaware of the fight going on around them. Venus was supporting Mercury who was hurt badly, but then Pluto and Jupiter both got attacks in which hit Coral in the chest at the same time destroying her. The scouts had to close their eyes as the light from the prince and princess' efforts enveloped the room. After a few moments the light dissipated and both Endymion and Celeste looked drained, Celeste rocked back and forth and collapsed to the floor but Pluto quickly helped her up and supported her. Everyone crowded the three and waited without breathing. Endymion was focused down willing Serenity to open her eyes and moments later his wish came true as the blond slowly opened her eyes and he looked down into her bright blue eyes. Serenity gingerly lifted her hand to touch his moist face.

"Endy...." she turned to look at all her friends worried faces and gasped as her eyes rested on one. "Oh! Celeste.... I'm so happy" and she smiled her classic smile and it was returned by the ebony haired princess.

**AN: So the moment we've been waiting for! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, I still don't know if I totally like it but I like parts of it. And don't worry the story is not over yet there's still more to come but we are getting down to the last few chapters for sure. Hope you guys liked this chapter please let me know what you thought. Oh and Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 14**

"As much as I love this little reunion we should get out of here." Jupiter looked around warily.

Mercury typed quickly on her computer.

"If we go back the way we came we should be able to get out."

Pluto helped Celeste to her feet and Endymion scooped Serenity into his arms.

Celeste made her way over to Sailor Neptune, who was kneeling in front of the body of Uranus, and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Neptune, I am so sorry. I....."

Neptune just turned her head, stood and walked away the pain still too fresh.

The group turned towards the doorway they had just entered from and were about to leave when the opening suddenly disappeared replaced by the same stone wall of the rest of the room.

"You didn't think I'd let you all just leave did you?" They whipped around to see Leonidis standing by the ruins of the throne that had been there before, "and how DARE you try to turn on me you little brat!" He pointed accusingly at Princess Celeste.

"How dare I?! HOW DARE I?! You lied to me! Used me! And then you tried to kill me!!!" Fuming Celeste turned into Sailor Guardian in her anger and would have lashed out at him but Pluto held her back.

"You were useless to me anyways. I didn't need you, only your crystal. You were only a broken little princess with no real power when I took you. I made you into a weapon I could use. But weapons are dispensable, your crystal however I still want. With its power I can bring this planet to its knees and when it falls the entire solar system will be at my mercy."

"That will never happen!"

"You say that foolish princess like you have a choice." He stepped towards them menacingly and the other scouts formed a half-circle with Sailor Guardian, Endymion and Serenity behind them.

Leonidis just laughed at them.

"What are you laughing at creep!" Jupiter lunged, "JUPITER OAK EVOLU---" But before she had finished her attack she was blasted into a side wall and crumpled to the ground.

"DEEP SUBMERGE"

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION"

Saturn and Neptune tried attacking from both sides but suffered the same fate as Jupiter as Leonidis stretched out both hands and blasted them away.

Mercury managed to release her Aqua Mirage attack and it hit Leonidis but did not even cause him to flinch. She stepped back and started typing furiously into her computer.

"Nothing's working. We aren't strong enough!"

Leonidis sent energy towards the remaining scouts causing them to dodge out of the way, this however left Sailor Guardian unguarded. Defensively she flung up her shield around herself. Smirking Leonidis held out his hand in a beckoning position, confused Sailor Guardian faltered and because she was weaker from the energy she used earlier her shield flickered and died. Curling his outstretched hand into a fist Guardian cried out as she was pulled towards Leonidis as if there was a magnetic pull bringing them together. She was pulled forward to right in front of him before anyone else could try to pull her back and released she fell to the floor.

"NO!" Sailor Pluto ran at Leonidis and he waited till she reached them before quickly grabbing Pluto by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Pluto grasped at the hand holding her neck trying to pry it off to no use. Distain showed on Leonidis' face as he tossed Pluto like a rag doll away from them. Pluto fell and tried to get up but was too weak to move.

Finally Leonidis turned back to Guardian and pulled her up.

"Give me the crystal."

"Never," Guardian weakly responded defiance clear in her voice.

"It wasn't a question. Besides you don't have much of a choice my dear." Leonidis put his palm on Guardian's chest as she struggled. His hand began to glow and a moment later he slowly pulled his hand away, as he did Guardian's crystal started to appear. Finally the crystal emerged completely hovering before Sailor Guardian. In a swift motion Leonidis grasped the crystal in his hand and at that instant Guardian collapsed. Stepping over her carelessly Leonidis advanced on the four scouts left standing, Venus, Mercury, Endymion and Serenity.

"With the power from this crystal I will destroy you and then the planet that you love so much"

"We'll never let you do this. We will find a way to stop you." Princess Serenity stood confidently with her hand in Endymion's and her scouts by her side.

"And how do you propose to do that? You are not strong enough to defeat me even before I took the power from the crystal." As Leonidis was talking Sailor Guardian had struggled to her hands and feet, grabbed her staff and crawled towards the group. No one had noticed as she stumbled towards them and ended up directly behind Leonidis.

"This is how we'll destroy you you monster!" Guardian lifted herself up to a standing position and thrust her staff into Leonidis' back and it pierced him through the back. Leonidis had a shocked expression on his face and it flickered with pain but he was still able to turn and went to attack her. "NOW! Get him now with everything you have!" Guardian hissed to the others. Endymion and Serenity looked at each other and brought forth their own crystals. Venus and Mercury put their hands on Serenity's shoulder and poured their energy into her. With in moments Endymion and Serenity sent a huge blast of energy at Leonidis with everything they had. It hit him directly and his back arched as he was engulfed in the energy. Within moments the energy dissipated and the scouts had used all their power and were all in their civilian clothes. But to everyone's horror Leonidis still stood, injured severely but he still stood and pulled out Guardian's staff from his back and turned on the now defenseless scouts. During the attack Guardian had managed to pull herself to where her crystal had fallen when Leonidis dropped it in the attack.

"This ends now Leonidis. This is for my parents, the Silver Millenium and Queen Selenity, for all my friends who died back then and those who died today. This is for all the pain caused from me not dying that day!" With that she poured all her energy into the crystal and the energy exploded from the crystal hitting Leonidis and destroying his already weakened form instantly. After destroying him however the energy kept flowing and filled the room the bodies of all the fallen scouts glowed momentarily and then returned to normal. The four left standing felt energy flow into them revitalizing them. After a few minutes which seemed like forever the energy was used up and disappeared. Celeste, now in her princess form, wobbled on her feet and collapsed. The others ran over to her Darien reaching her first and cradled her head in his lap. As they reached her Amy started examining her and sadly shook her head.

"Endy..... We did it, its really over." Celeste smiled weakly up at her brother.

"No Celeste, you did it. You saved my life."

Amy had gone over to where Saturn and Jupiter had fallen and looked up in surprise.

"They are alive. They're going to be okay," she rushed over to Uranus' body and cried in shock, "Uranus too! She's been revived. It must have been Celeste's crystal. She brought them all back."

Shocked the others looked down at Celeste in awe as she coughed weakly.

"Everything is the way it should be now. The way it should have been all along. I have finally set things right."

"You can't, you can't leave me now. I just got you back Ceecee." Celeste smiled at her childhood nickname, "I need you, we need you!"

Reaching she cupped his chin in her hands, "You'll be okay. Its the way it was supposed to be brother, I'll always be watching over you." Turning she looked at Serena, "tell everyone I'm sorry, I wish it could have been different. But I've made things right again. Tell Pluto I...." But before she could continue her eyes closed and she was gone. Hugging her body to him Darien laid his head on her chest and sobbed. Serena held both as she cried with him.

**AN: So there will probably be only one MAYBE two more chapters left. I'm so sad its almost over. But I'm also happy because I can start on the prequel I mentioned. Don't forget to review and I hope that everyone's holidays went well.**


	15. Author's Note

AN: I know its not a chapter and I'm sorry. I have been having a hard time writing the last chapter. I know what I want in it and the general layout but the words just aren't coming at the moment. I am going away on a much needed vacation for 2 weeks and won't have access to the internet but I promise when I get back this chapter will be done for you and possibly the first chapter of my next story (either a prequel or sequel to this one I don't know which I want to do first yet but there will be both). Again sorry for the delay but hopefully I'll come back with a refreshed mind I want this chapter to be great instead of just done quick. Thanks for the support guys. Promise it'll be up when I get back!

Pretty Sailor Earth


	16. Epilogue

**AN: Well this took longer than I hoped to get out but I was involved with the whole Haiti disaster and so this got put on hold for a bit. But here it is the final chapter for this story but you should be happy to know that I've already started on the prequel and am also planning a sequel as well. YAY! I'm really excited about both. Anyways enjoy!**

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 15**

It had been several weeks since the fight against Leonidis. Everyone had returned home safely and everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it could be with what had happened. The outers, except Pluto, had all left again with promises to stay in touch. Pluto had stayed awhile longer but eventually had to return to the Gate of Time. Darien was taking events very hard. The lose of another family member devestating but Serena and the rest of the gang were trying very hard to help him.

The gang was currently having a scout meeting at Raye's temple, well in fact Serena and Mina were reading a comic while scarfing down the food Lita had brought and Amy was trying to study. Suddenly the sacred fire crackled loudly and grew larger. Raye gasped and ran to kneel infront of it. Serena lowered the comic reluctantly.

"Whats happening Raye? Why is it doing that?" She asked as the fire crackled again sending sparks flying across the room.

"I don't know yet, now be quiet so I can find out!"

"I do. It's Queen Serenity, she has a message for us." Everyone jumped as a voice they weren't expecting spoke from behind them.

Darien rose and greeted the newcomer, "Pluto, what are you doing here? And what do you mean?"

"Just wait and listen first."

The group turned back to the sacred fire where a now faint image of the Moon Queen could be seen. Serena scooted up till she was beside Raye in front of the fire.

"Mom? Queen Serenity is that you?"

"Yes dear it is and I have something important to tell you, all of you." The image in the fire wavered before the queen continued. "I know what you have all been through lately and the true events of what happened in the past. Maybe I was wrong to try and erase the memories of Sailor Guardian, especially for you Endymion, I regret that decision and the pain it has caused.-"

"No Queen Serenity, you did what you thought was right." Darien interrupted but the queen just smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you my prince but I still don't believe I did the right thing. So I have done all in my power to set things right once and for all."

"What, what do you mean?" Raye was the first one to voice the question they all were thinking.

"I have brought back Celeste to this time, like she should have been in the Silver Millenium with all of you. She will not have her memories of who she was so it is up to you to decide how you want to proceed but she has been given the second chance that she deserves. Take care all of you, I am proud of you all and especially you my daughter. I love you."

And with a final flicker the image of the queen was gone leaving a stunned group of scouts behind as the fire died down to its normal strength as well.

"What does this all mean?" Lita was the first one to speak up after a moment of slence in the group.

"It means we have to find her!" Darien cried out.

"Wait, Darien. Think about it maybe we shouldn't find her." Pluto whispered quietly but just loud enough to be heard.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried in alarm shocked that Pluto of all people would say such a thing.

"Think about it. Yes she has been reborn, but she has a chance at a normal life. Be a normal girl like I know all of you would love the chance to be. who are we to take that away from her," Pluto held up her hand silencing Darien as he was about to speak up, "Yes I know it will be hard. She is your sister, and was my best friend, but still if we bring back her memories all the pain of the past and possible future will be brought back with them. You have the chance to save her from that. But I have seen both futures and this is your choice so all of you must decide what you will do. I have just given my thoughts and I'll leave you now." With that she left and the room fell silent again as everyone sank down into chairs.

"I think we should find her we could really use her she's a great fighter, and she is one of us after all." Raye spoke up and got enthusiastic agreement from Lita.

"I don't know I know all of us would love the chance to be normal girls, why not let her be one." Mina said uncharacteristically quiet.

Serena had been watching Darien with concern, he looked so torn, maybe this news wasn't necessarily a good thing for him at least before he was able to grieve now he might have to live with the idea that Celeste was out there but she couldn't know him.

"I think that it should be Darien's decision, and only his." she told the group and Darien looked at her in surprise.

"I agree. He is the only one who really should have the right to decide her fate. It's the logical action." Amy looked down absently the others nodded agreement and support.

Serena leaned over and rested her hand on Darien's leg.

"Its ok. What ever you think is best, we'll support you. You'll make the right decision, I trust you." she whispered giving him her signature smile which he returned.

After a few moments he looked up at the rest of the group.

"I think we should. I think we should let her be, let her have a true second chance."

Everyone nodded and Serena gave him a huge hug.

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

Darien and Serena entered the Crown and sat at the usual booth for them and the rest of the gang. They were by themselves today enjoying a quiet day to themselves. A few minutes later Andrew came over to their table and leaned in.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey Andrew! Darien and I were just at the park and worked up quite an appetite! So we decided to drop in for a milkshake."

Andrew laughed and shook his head Serena was always hungry. He never could understand how she managed to stay so thin and ate soooooo much.

"Alright I'll be back with your order, you want a coffee Dare?" Darien nodded and Andrew left them.

"Oh yeah Darien tomorrow the girls and I are going to go shopping for the day so I won't be able to come over okay." Darien acknowledged and Serena glanced at him slyly, "unless you want to come with us." She burst out giggling at the horrified expression on Darien's face, shopping was an all day affair when Serena and Mina were involved and for a guy that could be almost worse than death. Just then Andrew returned with their order and placed it infront of them.

"Hey I have a favour to ask you guys."

"Sure whats up Andrew?" Darien asked his friend.

"Well this girl came here a little while ago, she's new in town. She moved here from Canada, she's a model and just got work here but she doesn't know anyone or where anything is. I was kinda hoping that you guys could maybe talk with her and show her around and stuff. I think you guys would really like her."

"Sure Andrew we'd love to!" Serena was already scheming about how to get this new victim to come on the shopping trip tomorrow. She was a model after all right that meant she had to love shopping right.

"Awesome!" Turning Andrew waved for someone behind him to join them. A few seconds later they were joined by the girl. She was tall and very beautiful and Serena looked into her grey eyes and at her ebony hair with strange silver streaks and for once in her life Serena was completely speechless. She quickly looked at Darien returned her dumbfounded expression.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Celeste Williams. Celeste this is Serena and Darien my best friends."

Celeste smiled at them "Hi its really nice to meet you."

**AN: And there it is the end.... so sad :(. Well sorta keep a lookout for the next installment in the next couple days it'll be named 'Crystal Tears' I think.... or something similar. Right now I'd like to thank everyone who has read and supported my story, especially my great reviewers. A special thanks to those who were with me the whole way through like chocolatemud, sangoscourage and rosebudjamie you guys were AWESOME! **


	17. AN: Prequel is posted

AN: I know its not a chapter and I'm sorry. I have been having a hard time writing the last chapter. I know what I want in it and the general layout but the words just aren't coming at the moment. I am going away on a much needed vacation for 2 weeks and won't have access to the internet but I promise when I get back this chapter will be done for you and possibly the first chapter of my next story (either a prequel or sequel to this one I don't know which I want to do first yet but there will be both). Again sorry for the delay but hopefully I'll come back with a refreshed mind I want this chapter to be great instead of just done quick. Thanks for the support guys. Promise it'll be up when I get back!

Pretty Sailor Earth


End file.
